isoversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Prometheus
The Prometheus is the fruit of the labors of the Last Light and Project ODYSSEY-SUSTAIN, and was herald as being the last hope for humanity’s survival. As it is a GENESIS Type of human colony seeder, it is equipped with a worldbuilding ”Mother“ AI, Master Seeds for all Terra-based organisms, and human gestation/habitability protocols. As listed in other entries, the ship was successfully launched. Where it ended up is a mystery. The below is further information detailing protocols and logs of its purpose, activity, crew, and overall its effectiveness in reestablishing mankind. AI Directive Log PRIME DIRECTIVE: Find world in habitable zone (def#1123= ‘habitable’) capable of supporting ISO DNA codex, Human DNA Codex, and Master DNA Codex. STAGE 1 (Preliminary/Preparation) 1. Analyze current status of life upon planetary arrival and build monitoring grid. 2. Send surface probes and analyze composition, habitability level, and bio-genetic biomass reading. 3. Sample data, determine usability, and (if applicable) initiate protocol TERRA-V. 4. Once present foreign biomass is cleared, start preparation and dispatch STAGE 2 Terraformers and STAGE 2 Single Celled Organisms. 5. If necessary, start artificial atmospheric construction. 6. Once planet is habitable, begin construction of ALPHA defensive network to protect against solar radiation hazards and cosmic abnormalities. STAGE 2 (Single Cell/Multicellular Simple Organisms) 1. Deploy terraformer MASTER Codex organisms to prep planetary surface for land-based organisms and plants. 2. Monitor and control production, and dispatch Harvester Terraformers if necessary. 3. Prep for the introduction of advanced plant organisms for oxygen-based terraforming. STAGE 3 (Complex Plant Organisms) 1. Introduce local plant species’ necessary for planetary terraform and atmospheric breathability. 2. Prepare surface, and introduce Clusters A, B, C, and D. 3. Monitor and adjust Animalistic ISO seed accordingly. Prepare for deployment. STAGE 4 (Complex Animalistic Organisms) 1. Deploy ISO Cluster and introduce aquatic ecosystem, while finishing preparations for land based organisms. 2. Force evolve/introduce primal animalistic herbivores for plant control. 3. Initiate eco-system setup, and introduce carnivores for population control. 4. Repeat steps with land-based reptilian organisms. 5. Observe and adjust eco-system as needed Progress interrupted by unexpected asteroid impact. Observation grid damaged. ALPHA defensive grid stable. Monitoring populations and beginning atmospheric cleanup. 6. Recalibrate. Introduce advanced mammal based organisms. 7. Observe and monitor. STAGE 5 (Human) 1. Activate embryonic protocols, and start human gestation. 2. Activate CARETAKER protocol, and begin child/human habitability. Population support will begin. 3. Begin protocol GENESIS when population has reached developmental maturity (Age: 21) and is capable of sustaining itself. Release population and monitor. Do not intervene. STAGE 6 (Defensive) 1. Start construction of planetary defensive grid and system stealth network. Dispatch automated constructors. 2. Avoid interference with present populations. 3. Complete and prime planetary defensive grid. 4. Start AXIS Timeline Link, and begin stage 7. STAGE 7 (AXIS Timeline Connection) 1. Continue prime connection, and link planet to all safe timelines for universal defense. 2. Complete Axis Transference [ERROR: Action cannot be completed. Connection disrupted 3. Monitor defensive and linked activity, and recall all automated machinery Connection to ground machinery lost. Automatic shutdown protocols are in effect. 4. Leave Planet and activate protocol DRIFT Protocol cannot be completed due to core failure and damage to FTL drives. Initiating emergency hibernation... WARNING: Massive damaged detected. Uncontrolled descent into planetary gravity well. Error. Error. Hibernation engaged Connection lost... Crew Registry Numbers may very. Power grid unstable Primary Human Crew Statistics Inactive/Neural Stasis: 12 NUMBER REDUCED TO FIVE DUE TO NETWORK FAILURE! Active: 1 Active yet deceased: 3 GENESIS Population: 79 Partial Life Support Failure Power grid stable. Network connection offline. Multiple user log requests along with access request. User denied due to insufficient privileges. All Master Codex Seeds secure. Ship secure. Putting all remaining crew on emergency stasis lockdown... ORIGIN Crew Registry AI Core AI: CERES (Gen 12: Version 3) General Activity Log